Classement de ton coeur
by Meyah
Summary: Dino est amoureux. Vraiment, vraiment très amoureux. Mais il ne sait pas comment déclarer sa flamme. Heureusement, Tsuna et sa famille sont là pour le conseiller. D18


**Dialogue inutile juste pour papoter** : VOOOOOIIIIIIIIII ! Du D18 ! Mon préféré ! Il y en a tellement (et super bien écrits en plus) que je ne pensais pas être capable d'en rédiger un. Mais ça me fait trop plaisir de l'avoir fait. Je me rends compte qu'il est plus long que je ne pensais de prime abord (avec plus de dialogue que je n'avais prévu). J'adore ce couple. Mais il faut vraiment prendre Dino pour un SM pour l'imaginer avec Hibari quand même.

**Dialogue inutile juste pour papoter n°2** : Je me rends compte que ce texte soulève plein de questions dans mon esprit : pourquoi Dino dort-il chez Tsuna ? D'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il fait au Japon ? Sans ses hommes ? Quelle est cette nouvelle balle que le 9ème a envoyée à Reborn ? Pourquoi personne n'a jamais confisqué son bazooka à Lambo ? Et pourquoi son bazooka est violet – la couleur d'Hibari ? Pourquoi Dino est amoureux d'Hibari ? Et pourquoi Hibari aime Dino ? Et pourquoi le D18 rend aussi « guimauve » ?

Toutes ces questions resteront à jamais des mystères non élucidés par l'Homme. Halalalala !

Par contre, je sais que si Reborn n'est pas dans le top 3 des personnes que Dino préfère, c'est parce qu'il arrive en 4ème position ) Je pense que c'est assez juste comme classement. Encore que … et si Léon supplantait Reborn ?

**Résumé **: Dino est amoureux. Vraiment, vraiment très amoureux. Mais il ne sait pas comment déclarer sa flamme. Heureusement, Tsuna et sa famille sont là pour le conseiller. D18

**Prologue : **

… : …-san ? Dino-San !

Dino : Quoi ?

Tsuna : C'est Tsuna. Ca va ?

Dino : Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Bonne nuit.

Tsuna : Ecoute Dino-San. Si ça ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler si tu veux. Tu n'as pas dormi hier non plus. Et tu n'arrêtes pas de souffler et de te tourner dans tous les sens.

Dino : Pardon, p'tit frère. Je ne pensais pas t'empêcher de dormir.

Tsuna se glissa au bout de son lit et rejoint son « grand-frère ».

Tsuna : Tu as l'air préoccupé ces derniers temps. Tu ne manges presque plus la nourriture de Mama et tu ne dors pas.

Dino : Je sais. C'est que … ce n'est pas facile à dire…

… : Bande de gosses. Il est juste amoureux. Et maintenant, vous avez intérêt à pioncer très vite. J'ai une nouvelle balle envoyée par le 9ème que je meurs d'envie de tester. Et je commencerais bien par toi, Tsunaze.

Tsuna : Hiiiiii ! Pardon, Reborn.

…

Tsuna : Dino-San ? Est-ce que je connais cette personne ?

Dino poussa un profond soupir.

Dino : Oui, Tsuna. Tu la connais.

**Chapitre 1 : La mission de Tsuna **

Le petit déjeuner se prenait dans le brouhaha habituel. I-Pin et Lambo ne cessait de se chamailler. Bianchi essayait de faire goûter ses nouveaux plats à Tsuna sous le revolver bienveillant de Reborn. Quant à Dino, …

Mama : Ho ! Dino-kun, tu n'as pas touché à ton petit déjeuner. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Dino reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait et s'appliqua à avaler son déjeuner rapidement.

Dino : Pardon, Mama, pardon. J'étais ailleurs … haha …

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers le pauvre Dino qui avait renversé la moitié de son déjeuner sur le plateau. Il avait beau leur sourire comme à son habitude, son regard, lui, ne riait pas. Tsuna était vraiment peiné pour son ami.

Tsuna : Dino-san, …

Reborn : C'est pathétique. Qui croira encore que tu es le 10ème boss de la famille Cavallone. Franchement , te mettre dans cet état pour une histoire d'amour. Surtout qu'elle n'est pas réciproque.

Tsuna : REBORN ! De quel droit tu lui dis ça ?! Et puis, comment peux-tu savoir que ce n'est pas réciproque ? Tu ne la connais même pas.

Reborn : En tout cas, ce ne sera pas réciproque tant qu'il ne lui aura pas dit. Tsunaze, aujourd'hui, tu as la charge de ton grand-frère.

Tsuna/Dino : QUOI ?

Reborn : Si à minuit, Dino ne s'est pas déclaré, vous crèverez tous les deux. Ou en tout cas, vous le souhaiterez si fort que le sang vous sortira par les yeux.

Tsuna/Dino : Reborn, pourquoi moi/lui ?!

Reborn : Ca vous fera un bon entraînement. Et Tsuna, n'oublie pas que les Cavallone sont de vieux alliés des Vongola. Ils nous ont souvent épaulés. Il est bon d'entretenir ces relations. CIAOSSU.

**Chapitre 2 : Conseils**

Tsuna (désespéré): C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Reborn va vraiment me tuer si Dino-San ne se déclare pas avant minuit!

Gokudera : Juudaime ! Je ne peux rien faire contre Reborn-San ! Mais je ferais sauter le Cavallone s'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit.

Tsuna : Gokudera-kun ?

Yamamoto : Ma ! Ma ! Calme-toi, Gokudera. On peut sûrement aider Dino.

Tsuna : Yamamoto-kun ?

Gokudera : Qu'il se démerde. Il n'a pas à causer du souci au Juudaime.

Tsuna : Comment vous êtes entrés ? Et depuis combien de temps vous êtes là ?

Ryōhei : Par la porte, Tsuna ! On a tout entendu à l'extrême !

Tsuna : One-San aussi ? Mais comment on va faire pour aider Dino ?

Gokudera (enthousiaste) : Je peux le dynamiter, Juudaime !

Tsuna (terrorisé) : Hiiiiii ! Non, non. Si Dino-San meurt, Reborn me tuera quand même.

Ryōhei : On n'a qu'à le motiver à l'extrême !

Yamamoto : Et si on demandait à la sœur de Gokudera ? C'est elle la spécialiste.

Gokudera (agonisant) : Anikiiiii ? Abruti de joueur de baseball !

Tsuna (terrorisé) : Noooonnnnn. On doit trouver une autre solution. On pourrait demander à Reborn d'utiliser la balle de dernière volonté.

Reborn (apparaissant de nulle part en Cupidon) : Mauvaise idée, Tsuna. C'est une arme Vongola. Qui sait si Dino y survivrait. Je ne peux pas risquer de tuer un allié de la famiglia.

Tsuna : T'as pas autant de scrupules avec moi !

Reborn : La vie serait moins drôle si je ne pouvais pas te martyriser. De toute façon, Dino a déjà eu son compte. Chacun son tour.

Yamamoto : Hé, Tsuna. Tu sais qui c'est cette fille ? Ca pourrait peut-être nous aider de le savoir ?

Tsuna : euh … Non, je ne sais pas. Dino ne me l'a pas dit.

Reborn : Hihi ! Il va vous falloir deviner qui est 1er dans son cœur … CIAO, CIAO

Tsuna : le 1er dans … FŪTA !

**Chapitre 3 : Le classement de Fuuta**

Le petit prince des classements, Fūta, était en train de dessiner dans le salon lorsqu'il vit arriver en trombe Tsuna, flanqué de Gokudera, Yamamoto et Ryōhei.

Tsuna : Fūta ! On a besoin de ton aide. Il faut que tu nous fasses un classement.

Fūta : Tsuna-nii ? Qu'est-ce que je dois classer ?

Tsuna : on veut connaître les personnes que Dino-kun préfère.

Fūta : Dino-nii ? il faut qu'il soit dans la même pièce que moi pour ça.

Yamamoto : Je vais le chercher.

Quelques instants plus tard, Yamamoto arriva accompagné du Cavallone qui causait tant de souci au Vongola.

Tsuna : c'est bon, Fūta ? Tu peux le faire.

Fūta : Tout de suite, Tsuna-nii.

Aussitôt, le garçonnet se concentra. Fermant les yeux, il en appela à la lointaine étoile du classement. Le monde se mit à flotter autour de lui.

Fūta : Les personnes que Dino-nii aime le plus sont …

Dino (paniqué) : Fūta ! Arrête ça !

Tsuna : Dino-San ! On veut juste t'aider pour que Reborn ne me … ne te tue pas.

Fūta : 3ème place, Romario … 2ème place, Enzio … 1ère place, …

Dino (essayant de couvrir les paroles de Fūta) : Fūta, arrête. Tsuna, j'ai pas besoin que vous m'aidiez. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, et … Aïe Aïe Aïe

Fūta : … Hibari Kyoya

Tsuna/Gokudera/Yamamoto/ Ryōhei : QUOI ?! HIBARI ?!

Tsuna : HIBARI !?

Le garçonnet avait fini son classement. Tsuna regarda par la fenêtre. Non, il ne pleuvait pas ! Et les classements de Fuuta étaient toujours fiables à 100%.

Tsuna : Dino-San? Hibari-San?

Gokudera : T'as envie de faire mordre à mort, abruti de cheval ailé ?

Fūta : Désolé, Dino-nii.

Dino : Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Fūta. Je suis condamné à me faire mordre à mort ou à mourir de la main de Reborn ce soir ! Laisse tomber, Tsuna.

**Chapitre 4 : Le bazooka de Lambo**

Dino avait fui dans la chambre de Tsuna. Il s'effondra sur le lit, la tête entre les bras. Tsuna l'avait suivi timidement et jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte pour voir comment se portait son grand-frère. Alors qu'il spéculait sur le palier avec ses amis sur la façon d'aider le boss des Cavallone, Lambo fit irruption, poursuivi par une I-Pin furieuse. Lambo se prit les pieds dans le tapis, faisant tomber le bazooka des 10 ans sur lui-même et sur I-Pin. Leurs versions de 10 ans plus âgés apparurent. La I-Pin du futur fila à toute vitesse livrer ses Ramen tandis que le Lambo du futur s'enquerrait du sujet qui semblait préoccuper ses jeunes amis.

Lambo : Rhalala ! Ce n'est pas un problème pour le grand Lambo du futur, ça.

Tsuna : Non. Non mais … (Tsuna sentait poindre le début d'une idée folle qui pourrait aider son grand-frère) … Peut-être que le Dino du futur pourrait nous aider ?

Gokudera : C'est une excellente idée, Juudaime. Utilisons le bazooka sur lui.

Tsuna : Oui, mais pas ici. (Sa super-intuition lui soufflait qu'il valait mieux se faire rencontrer directement Hibari et Dino). Dino-san ?

Dino : Oui, Tsuna ?

Tsuna : Hibari vient d'appeler. Il t'attend sur le toit de Namichu pour un combat. Il a dit que si tu étais en retard, il viendrait te mordre à mort jusque dans le fond de ton lit.

Dino : Humpf, c'est bien ma veine. Devoir voir Kyoya ce soir …

Dino sortit, trainant la patte. Romario le conduisit jusqu'à Namichu où, malgré l'heure tardive (le soleil se couchait), Hibari rodait toujours.

De son côté, Hibari, ayant vu la voiture rouge de Dino se garer devant l'école, se dirigea directement vers le toit.

Dino : Yo Kyoya. Ca ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

Kyoya : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Bronco ? C'est toi qui viens t'aventurer sur mon territoire. Que fais-tu encore en civil dans cette école ?

Dino ne comprenait rien à la situation. Kyoya avait l'air prêt à en découdre bien qu'il ne l'ait pas réellement appelé. Dino se tourna vers Romario, mais celui-ci avait mystérieusement disparu. Le pauvre garçon ne savait pas que son propre bras droit œuvrait aussi pour la réalisation du plan de Tsuna.

Dino entendit un bruit provenant de la cage d'escalier. Le bazooka de Lambo filait droit vers Kyoya. Dino voulait le défendre en attrapant l'objet avec son fouet, mais il fit si bien qu'il s'emmela lui-même les pieds dedans et tomba à plat ventre devant Kyoya. Le bazooka tomba directement sur lui. Le Dino du présent disparut ans un nuage gris, laissant apparaître le Dino du futur.

**Chapitre 5 : Présent / Futur**

**Dino du futur/ Kyoya du présent**

Le Dino du futur comprit vite la situation et ébouriffa les cheveux de Kyoya en le gratifiant d'un immense sourire.

Dino : Yo, Kyoya. Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir dix ans plus tôt. Quelle nostalgie ! Tu sais, tu as un peu grandi en 10 ans (Dino jaugeait avec sa main la taille de Kyoya), et tu as mûri aussi. Tu es devenu plus fort encore. Mais je crois que tu es surtout devenu plus beau. Une magnifique bête sauvage.

Kyoya : Si tu es venu pour te moquer de moi, …

Dino : Tu vas me mordre à mort, je sais. Mais tu n'es pas de taille. Moi aussi, j'ai appris en 10 ans. Il a fallu que je continue à m'améliorer pour continuer à t'intéresser, … en tant qu'adversaire bien sûr.

Dino le contempla un instant, sourit et soupira.

Dino : Je ne vais pas me battre contre toi, Kyoya. Figure toi que j'étais engagé dans un autre type de combat et je suis assez pressé d'y retourner …

Kyoya rougit en voyant enfin la tenue de Dino. Sa cravate était desserrée et sa chemise ouverte laissait apparaître son torse musclé et une partie de ses tatouages, la ceinture de son pantalon était défaite. Ses cheveux étaient complètement décoiffés et une trace de morsure violaçait son cou.

Dino se pencha à l'oreille de Kyoya : « Vois-tu, j'ai à mon époque ma propre bête sauvage qui attend de pouvoir me mordre à mort. Et je ne voudrais pas la décevoir ».

Sur ce, dans un nouveau nuage gris, le Dino du futur laissa la place au Dino du présent.

**Dino du présent/ Kyoya du futur**

Quand le nuage se fut dissipé, Dino constata qu'il était assis entre les cuisses du Kyoya du futur. Et quelle vue il avait ! Le jeune homme était allongé sous lui, les bras relevés derrière la tête, son kimono entrouvert sur son torse pâle, laissant entrevoir ses jambes également.

Kyoya eut un rictus.

Kyoya : Bronco ! Te sens-tu à la hauteur de terminer ce que ton alter ego du futur a commencé ?

Bon Dieu ! Ce garçon était un véritable appel à la luxure. Il avait une façon de mouvoir son corps très féline, sa peau était brûlante sous l'effet de l'excitation, ses yeux étaient emplis de désir et sa voix pleine de sensualité. Une panthère magnifique !

Il fallut beaucoup de bonne volonté à Dino pour ne pas céder à ce corps lascif et abandonné.

Dino se pencha à l'oreille de Kyoya : « Même si j'en meurs d'envie, je vais laisser cette chance au moi du futur. Je n'ai encore rien fait dans mon époque pour te mériter si soumis dans mon lit. »

Sur ce, dans un nouveau nuage gris, le Dino du présent laissa place au Dino du futur.

**Chapitre 6 : Je vais te mordre à mort**

Dino avait repris sa place dans le continuum espace-temps, c'est-à-dire vautré par terre aux pieds de Kyoya sur le toit de Namichu, à son époque.

Il se releva et s'épousseta. Puis, il osa lever les yeux vers Kyoya, dont le visage rouge trahissait aussi bien sa gêne que sa colère. Ses yeux brillaient d'éclairs terribles.

Il se précipita, tonfas en mains, sur Dino qui, lamentable sans ses hommes, glissa sur son fouet, et entraina Kyoya dans sa chute.

Kyoya était allongé, dos au sol, sous Dino qui osa, d'une main, plaquer ses poignets au sol pour l'empêcher de s'enfouir. Il posa son front contre celui du brun et caressa sa joue de sa deuxième main.

Le jeune garçon, sous lui, n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face, mais au moins avait-il arrêté de se débattre. Encouragé par sa passivité, il posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le brun ne bougeant toujours pas, il continua à embrasser ses lèvres, allant jusqu'à les titiller avec sa langue. Avec étonnement, il sentit la langue du brun lécher sa bouche. Dino eut un sourire. La magnifique panthère qu'il avait rencontrée dans le futur n'était encore qu'un chaton qu'il lui faudrait éduquer.

Le blond se releva et tendit la main au brun pour l'aider à en faire de même. Posant une main sur sa taille, il l'attira à lui et le serra, caressant ses cheveux noirs de son autre main.

Il se releva ensuite un minimum, prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains et lui dit tendrement : « Je t'aime, Kyoya. Depuis notre premier entraînement, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu et je ne veux plus que tu vives une seule autre journée sans en être parfaitement conscient. »

Kyoya sourit et embrassa son professeur.

**Epilogue :**

Tsuna : Alors, Reborn ? On a réussi ? Tu nous lâches maintenant ?

Reborn eut un sourire. Il avait réussi à obliger Tsuna à venir en aide à une famille alliée en mobilisant tous (ou presque) ses gardiens et en utilisant sa super-intuition. Il s'endormit en ronflant. Le prochain test attendrait demain.

FIN


End file.
